A variety of portable electrically powered devices are known in the electrical and related arts. Examples of such devices include, for example, cellular phones, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), still and/or video cameras, telecommunications equipment, etc. These and other such portable devices are powered by a number of different kinds of electrical energy sources. Non-limiting examples of such electric energy sources include storage batteries, primary cell batteries, charged capacitors, photovoltaic cells, etc.
Generally, it is an ongoing pursuit of the electrical arts to decrease the overall size and weight of portable electrically powered devices, while simultaneously increasing the total electrical energy (i.e., device running time) that is available from the corresponding electrical energy source. Furthermore, another general pursuit of the electrical arts is to provide electrical energy sources that can be recharged or ‘refreshed’ in as short a period of time as possible.
One type of electrical energy source that is being increasingly utilized toward these goals is the fuel cell. Broadly speaking, fuel cells are electrochemical devices that consume fuel (commonly in the form of gaseous hydrogen) and oxygen (commonly extracted from ambient air), and convert these materials into usable quantities of electrical energy and water, wherein most or all of the water is typically eliminated as a waste product. Fuel cells generally exhibit a number of relative advantages over some other kinds of portable-use electrical energy sources. Such advantages can include, for example: relatively fast refueling times; construction from environmentally inert or ‘benign’ materials; relatively long usable lives; the use of hydrogen fuel derivable from a variety of abundant resources; waste water discharge is non-toxic; etc.
Because fuel cells consume fuel (i.e., hydrogen) during operation, this fuel resource must be replenished over time. As it is generally desirable to keep fuel cell systems as lightweight and compact as possible, it is also desirable to provide mechanisms and methods for delivering fuel resources to these fuel cell systems that are correspondingly lightweight and compact.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide fuel delivery mechanisms and methods for use with fuel cells that exhibit reduced weight and size relative to the prior art.